


【异坤】情人之名

by Li_Qing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Qing/pseuds/Li_Qing
Summary: 纪实文学 合作舞台后
Relationships: 异坤 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【异坤】情人之名

“哎呀，还真在这啊。”

蔡徐坤穿了一身黑倚在练习室门口，脚尖抵着墙。素面朝天一张小脸被渔夫帽遮了大半，衬得那点小小尖尖的下巴颌连到整片纤长的脖颈锁骨都白得反光，像是一只翎毛干净的白鹤。

凌晨四点，窗外的天色是午夜蓝，星光黯淡，长隆早已熄灯睡眠。

“几点的飞机啊，还不回去睡觉。”他就这么闲庭信步走进来，叫人听不出什么语气。

有的人生来的性感与裸露无关。

哪怕他像现在这样穿戴整齐地站在你面前，仅仅与他微醺的眼神撞上，也会令人陷入一场酩酊大醉的肖想。

“还行，十二点。”王子异上前迎了一步就无比顺手地捞上了对方的腰，比起台前那个蜻蜓点水的问候，这次添了点力道，有一下没一下在他背上顺着，像在撸猫，“我让他们晚点来接，想着……来这边看看。”

“有什么好看的又不是大厂…”怀里的猫儿嘀咕着，伸出圆圆的小拳头在他肩胛骨的位置不轻不重地碾了一下，小声埋怨还不自觉带着嗲，“Bro学长才来几天啊，这就舍不得哪个妹妹啦。”

王子异由着他乱吃飞醋，伸手去接他嬉闹着落在自己身上的小手，被包裹住的时候像落单的雏鸟缩成一团。他小心翼翼掰开那掌心，凑到嘴边吻了下小猫软软的肉垫。

“舍不得这个妹妹。”  
“怕妹妹不好好吃饭。”  
“怕妹妹的手过敏难受。”

“……大猪蹄子，嘴还挺甜。”  
始作俑者终于满意地上手薅了两把王子异的头发。

被拿捏得死死的小猫又有些不服气，明明是自己心血来潮想撩一把这块木头，这是没撩成反被撩了？

“是真的。”王子异像是为了证明什么，隔着渔夫帽的布料去蹭他的耳垂，呵出的气把耳廓曛得更烫，“只能陪小坤待这么会儿了……你呢，就这么舍得我走？”

一日不见如隔三秋，异地恋真他妈折磨人。

哪怕认识这两年里该做的不该做的都做了个遍，蔡徐坤的身体还是敏感得很，一下就被王子异弄得浑身软作一滩水，有气无力地只想往人怀里栽。

“好啦…也想你啦。”

天天都想，写歌想，录综艺想，吃饭睡觉都想。合作舞台分两天录制，第二天蔡徐坤有别的工作就跟节目组请了假，死活放不下心这边就让王子异全程开着语音。

他问助理要了三个充电宝，整个晚上轮流换过去，大部分时候耳机里都是后台嘈杂的背景音，守到凌晨三点半声场里终于消停了下来，他听到呼吸清浅，王子异告诉他录制结束了，成品不会给npc丢脸。蔡徐坤也不问些有的没的，他信得过队友，更信得过王子异，于是直奔主题回了句，“睡不着，想见你。”

他们在一起聚少离多本就是常态，这是蔡徐坤第一次主动提出，“想见你”。

听到这句王子异多少是开心的，蔡徐坤需要他，他的想念有的放矢，于是他说“那你过来吧，我在这等着你”。毕竟没有什么能比爱人的一个拥抱更能疗愈连轴爆肝的娱乐圈社畜了。

相比之下，蔡徐坤才真是瞎紧张了一路，走到练习室门口握住门把的时候心口的小鹿快要撞得头破血流。心跳声有多快呢，好像两人还在偶练那会儿，躲在无人的角落偷偷接吻时那样快，像前天录制的时候对视一眼就憋不住笑那样快。

他只想算算一会儿开门后，被他男朋友扑上来紧紧相拥对的概率有多大。

结果竟然落空。

“喂，走之前都不抱一下吗？”蔡徐坤像个长手长腿的大娃娃张开双臂，眼睛眨巴眨巴地望过来。

王子异愣怔了一下，后知后觉地环上蔡徐坤的腰把人拉近了几寸，黑色卫衣下的肋骨根根分明。他把手伸进衣服里在腰际揉了一把，嗔怪道：“又瘦了。”

结果还来不及温存半分钟，突然被蔡徐坤抓着手臂钻进了墙角的窗帘后。

咔哒一声。

王子异透过窗帘缝看到了某个叫不上名字的选管姐姐，敬业地端着手电筒前来巡视。

蔡徐坤含蓄地翻了个白眼，声音压低也有些微微失控：“看你挑的好地方，得亏你坤哥机灵。”

“Jesus…”

这种时间地点，再憨憨的人看到他俩在这厮混也得浮想联翩吧。

练习室的死角，蔡徐坤的背紧接着墙壁，王子异的腰微微弯折，双手撑在他头两侧。

选管姐姐一步一步朝着他们的藏身之所靠近。

蔡徐坤又听到了自己杂乱无章的心跳声，但他不确定这是纯粹出于对眼下的突发事件的生理性紧张或是夹杂着某种类似偷情的快感。

准确来说这两年来，他同王子异每一次私下见面都像是合理偷情，小心翼翼，是不可声张的私人酣欢。

两张脸靠得极近，似乎一个侧头，睫毛都会打架。

他冷不防想起了他们的初吻。

事后他问王子异怎么会想到要亲他。他记得当年的傻小子斟酌着开口：“我也不知道，那时候坐在你旁边，突然觉得你睫毛好长，扑闪扑闪的，我就想知道接吻的时候会不会蹭到。”

“哦……这样啊。”蔡徐坤强压住喉咙里的笑意，微垂着眼睫说话的时候，像是蝴蝶刻意煽动某种动人心弦的荏弱，“那……蹭到了吗？”

王子异说当时太紧张了，没注意到。

他极满意这个答案，怡然然接了下句：“我也没注意，那再试试吧。”

蔡徐坤后知后觉地回望过来，许是窗外破晓前最浓郁的夜色，衬得近在咫尺这双眼睛都透着晨雾般的气泽，像极了莫奈那幅日出印象里的港口，眼色是水光潋滟的幻觉，沸腾的海风也被他的身影勾成了线。

蔡徐坤将他那像是氤氲着水汽的气息贪婪地吸进肺叶，他亦如此，心里想着这就是同呼吸吧，人是可以以二氧化碳为生的，只要有爱。

终于，仿佛过了一个世纪那么久。

灯熄了。  
门轻巧地合上。  
温热在蔓延。

“走了……”王子异微微直起身子探出头张望了下，回身稳稳地握到了蔡徐坤的手，“出来吧。”

出来吧。  
好像就在不久之前，王子异也跟他同样的话。

哦，好像已经是两年以前的事了。

当年的王子异走进那间练习室，掀开那道窗帘撞上一道娇笑的虚影。当年的蔡徐坤只看了他一眼，眼角眉梢的笑意下一秒像是要冲出虹膜破开瞳孔，直直地朝他飞来。所以他们只能对视一眼就必须嬉闹着避开，因为害怕啊，怕自己被撞成了一堆无用的热情，一个只能盛放爱意的傻瓜容器。

后来疫情期间他们闲来无事，翻出当年偶练的片段来重温，看到这一趴的蔡徐坤咯咯咯地笑趴在他胸口，调侃说，知道的当你是在扒拉窗帘，不知道的还以为你在掀盖头呢。

“那还得谢谢组织。”王子异也不反驳，傻乐呵着往人嘴里喂薯片边振振有词，“给分配了个这么漂亮的媳妇。”

蔡徐坤被他一声“媳妇”喊得没了声儿，愣了三秒后才长长地“哎呀”了一下，沾着薯片渣的手指去捏他的脸颊。

“可以啊王子异，辣个嗦你不会的嘛……”

给他嘚瑟得湖南话都飚出来了。

王子异的脸被捏着，只管楞呼呼地笑，笑着笑着，四片嘴唇又肆无忌惮地亲到一处去了。

想到这里的蔡徐坤忍不住眼睛一红，他最近特别容易想起以前的事，特别是接了这个节目以后，仿佛长隆的角角落落都能挤榨出他深埋在廊坊大厂的秘密——他的十九岁，漂亮的十九岁，被千万人追捧的十九岁，都完完全全属于那个秘密。

他从未对人提起过那个秘密，原来自己也曾被那么温柔的目光追随过，无意追逐，无法止步，直逼得他那么急切地想要成为大人。

All I wanna do is fool around.  
他从未对他说过。

蔡徐坤就着这个姿势猛地一拽，本来王子异只撤开一步，这下直接被他扯得趔趄了两步，严丝合缝的体型差包裹住自己的时候，他终于餮足地往后一倚：

“不想出去，你陪我看会儿星星吧。”

广州接连落了几场骤雨，本该是云翳障目的午夜却突然放了晴，仿佛天公都只因为蔡徐坤一句“想看星星”，格外宽宥地给所有天体都下了特赦令。

星群在这澄净的东部天空上晶莹闪烁着，如沙如流，从高高的夜空上俯视地上的情人。

蔡徐坤被王子异圈在怀里，连同目之所及都禁锢在了这小小一隅的方寸之间，他却觉得没由来的安心，以至于想起一个特别浪漫的物理知识：听说每个人身体里的每个原子都来自一颗爆炸了的恒星，形成左手跟右手的原子可能来自不同的星系。

相爱的人之间生来有磁场，哪怕隔着亿万光年的距离，都会有一种引力，吸引着他们走到一起。所以他这颗小小的星尘到底是花光了几辈子的运气，才能够分毫不差地着落在王子异的怀里啊。

“你会想吗——”蔡徐坤微微侧头，嘴唇自然泛红，像是等待着一个附和，“想我们在廊坊一起看过的星星。”

王子异如实道：“没有刻意去想——但也没忘。”

“哦……”蔡徐坤撇撇嘴，为他的不上心，“那你现在开始想好不好？”

说着说着还不死心地把人往身前拽：“你凑过来点看嘛，真的很漂亮——”

话音未落，蔡徐坤突然感觉上唇一片温热。王子异睁着眼吻他，一手护着他的后脑勺抵在窗上，如琢如磨，逼得人无路可退。

“坤。”他叫他的名字，目光灼灼直烧进他眼底，“我看过的星星，都在这里了。”

王子异记得的，  
记得廊坊的星星。

只是但凡有蔡徐坤在的地方，  
都叫他无心抬头看向夜空。

当年偶练录到后半程，三天两头没觉睡已经是家常便饭。在练习室爆肝通宵排舞的空隙，基本上脑袋沾着地板就能睡着。他俩分着半边耳机练歌，某日里王子异正心无旁骛地在地板上打节奏的时候，肩头突然一沉。

连轴转了一礼拜的大明星靠着他，嘴唇微张，呼吸清浅。他便小心翼翼地沉了沉肩，好让蔡徐坤靠得更舒服点，伸手去摘他左耳上的耳机。

哪想他突然缓缓睁了眼，嘴里砸吧了两声，又睡了过去。

他只能转而扶了下肩上那颗摇摇欲坠的脑袋：“音乐太大声吵到你了？”

“嗯…太吵了……”蔡徐坤顺势整个人倚进他怀里，歪着头呢喃道，“你心跳声…太吵了……”

王子异顺势环过他腰肢的手突然就一僵。

蔡徐坤阖着眼皮犹豫了一下，又犹豫了一下，终于决定不再继续装睡，于是试探着开了口：

“我想了很久，要不，你留在dream吧。”  
“我自愿出去的，其实，嗯，不该拖你下水。”  
“这样不好。”

蔡徐坤说不好，王子异就全盘接受。

毕竟，他无条件信任他。

毕竟蔡徐坤比自己聪明，比自己狠，比自己更像个艺人，可笨小孩不知从什么时候开始也有了自己的小九九，这一次，他没有对蔡徐坤的提议说“好”，而是斩钉截铁道：

“那我也是自愿的。”  
“我自愿陪你出去的。”

“我听不懂……”  
蔡徐坤沉吟良久，开口却是没由来的颤抖。

他怎会不懂。

这四个月来，王子异每个握手碰肩的寒暄都让他懂，每次义无反顾的追随都让他懂，每每落在他掌心红疹上的不安眼神都让他懂。

那么多是是非非林林总总的日子里，他只敢说，他最懂王子异。

他懂王子异方才暗自下定了一个决心，而他恰恰预感到了他的决心。一个蓄势待发，一个惴惴难安，沉默之中涌动着一股骚动，像是在这静谧流淌的午夜发出了稀碎轻响，就像八音盒转动前的发条声，咔哒咔哒，静待着那破空的一下。

终于，王子异慢慢把人从怀里扶起来，盯着他沉声道：“坤坤愿意的话，我就一直陪着你。”

蔡徐坤心跳如擂，却只是呆呆地望着他，愣了半晌，突然噗嗤一笑：“你不会要跟我拜把子吧王子异。”

王子异拿不住蔡徐坤是不是在逗他玩，只能一股脑把兀自酝酿了四个月的隐秘跟他和盘托出：“我不知道，第一次见面的时候，他们都在跟我说，你很有实力，台风很炸，粉丝很多……可我只注意到你刻意藏起来的手掌，很红。我觉得你应该很难受，因为我光是看着，就已经很难受了。”

“认识了以后，想说你应该是不缺人陪的，但有时候又觉得，也许，只是也许啊，你也会有那么一点点需要我……所以我想，我可能没有别人对你那么好，但我一定会比那些人陪你更久。”

“如果你在意一个名头，朋友、兄弟、家人还是别的什么，我想我都可以的……”

起初蔡徐坤单手托腮，目光迷离地在他脸上游走，饶有趣味地暗忖这个愣头青能把一句话能概括的表白描述得何其百转千回。

可是听着听着，突然就不是那个味儿了。他好像认输了，觉得自己的人生阅历使他在王子异平铺直叙的热忱面前，反而变得沉默且笨拙，评头论足才显得忸怩作态。

王子异本来还担心这番心血来潮的剖白是不是太唐突了点，后来看到蔡徐坤眼角鼻尖红了一片，才知道自己竟真的没猜错，蔡徐坤等着这么一个人，真的等了很久了。

他低头不动声色地掉了两滴泪，下一秒就被拽进怀里拍着背安抚。他把下巴搁在王子异宽厚的肩头，瘪着嘴突然觉得很丢脸。更多时候他宁愿承认自己肤浅，薄冰一层，任何感情碰上去都毫无回音。他不想承认自己其实很害怕，害怕王子异让自己看到了一种更好更理想也更平凡的生活，有朋友，有兄弟，有家人……即便那只是生活最本来的面目，于单枪匹马的蔡徐坤而言也是穷极一生都抵达不了的海市蜃楼。

他终于被半盏喜悦半盏后怕浇昏了头，于是鬼使神差问了句：“情人不可以吗？”

王子异一愣，缓缓松开他，嘴唇嗫嚅了两下，答不上来。

蔡徐坤便破涕为笑：“跟你开玩笑呢傻不拉几——”

他没能说完。

因为王子异捏着他的下巴吻了上来。

两年后，已经氤氲出几分夏意的长隆，凌晨四点半，被人摁在练习室的窗子上深深接吻的时候，蔡徐坤晕晕乎乎地想起那个拂晓降临前的冬天。

如果人生可以重来，他想把那个冬天全部重来一次。

再重来一次。  
再再重来一次。

如果可以的话，就和王子异一起永远住进那个冬天，在那个小小的大厂里安家落户；真的可以的话，就和王子异安家在梦里，从日落到清晨的月光，拥抱到天亮。

他们之间终归是不可说，友情薄了，爱情俗了。所以蔡徐坤说那就做“情人”吧，既然无人能定义这种“情”，那不要这定义也罢，万物生长中惟愿你我最自由。

唇舌缠绵间水声靡靡，王子异冷不防把他抱坐到窗前的栏杆上，黑夜中两人的心跳清晰可闻。

“做吗？”王子异去咬他的耳垂，如愿感受到一阵颤栗。

蔡徐坤抬起膝盖抵着他运动裤的裆口，刻意错开一点距离，笑着答非所问：“你是不是两年前就想在练习室里干我了啊？”

“你没想过？”王子异跟他已经半勃的阴茎都没准备装傻。

“死变态…”

“不然大半夜找我干嘛？看星星啊？”他又凑过去耳语，声音压得很低，性感不死他。

蔡徐坤半阖着眼皮居高临下：“真要在这儿干我？”

他就这么望着王子异，仿佛攀在船舷上的美丽海妖望着桅杆上的猎物，诱惑着水手同他一起万劫不复。

“You know u really wanna...”

王子异没什么犹豫，果断拿膝盖顶开他双腿，抓揉着他单薄的腰肢开始疯狂地吻他。蔡徐坤也颇为配合地把腿缠在他后腰上，空荡荡的练习室里再度被淫糜的吻声填满。

嘴上吮得水声啧啧，王子异又忍不住伸手进他裤裆里给他撸了两把。蔡徐坤坐不稳，只能双手搂着他的脖子，在他耳边小声叫唤着。

黑夜剥夺了视觉之后，其他感官就愈发敏感。王子异听着这一连串娇媚的声儿实在没辙，于是把运动裤拉下去一点释放出自己蓬勃的阴茎。他的手掌大，单手就能把两根东西握在一起撸，蔡徐坤低头看了眼他们的性器紧挨着出水，掌心的薄茧蹭过铃口的粗粝感让他兴奋到战栗，低声催促王子异你快点。

王子异没遂了他的愿，突然松开他滚烫的阳具俯身吞了下去。Rapper的舌头都是能说会唱的灵巧，他对蔡徐坤那根的形状更是熟门熟路，用不了两下就把他口射了。

蔡徐坤泄在王子异嘴里的时候，猛地咬紧了身侧的窗帘布才没叫出声，爽得尚未还过魂来又突然被人翻了个面儿，整个人趴在栏杆上。身后的人利索地扒了他的裤子，把自己那根肿胀的阴茎插到他闭拢的腿根里。

“没润滑会弄伤你的，我不肏进去，用腿帮我磨磨，嗯？”

炙热的冠头一下下戳在蔡徐坤的会阴上，耻毛在他细嫩的腿根来回摩擦着，把那块地方戳得敏感又柔软。潮热的呼吸彼此交融，他们身上都出了很多汗，滑溜溜的两尾鱼似的。

期间王子异还不忘揉捏了一把蔡徐坤不长肉的臀瓣，含糊不清地说：“你就是又瘦了。”

蔡徐坤委屈巴巴，只能努力把两腿夹紧，被顶到深处忍不住低吟一声：“嘶……好不容易瘦下来的，你搜没搜过‘蔡徐坤机场胖’啊，真的不好看……”

“胖点好肏。”

王子异弯腰轻轻吮去他凹陷的腰窝里盛着的一滴汗，抽插得更快。

正做得性起，门口突然闪过一道强光。王子异立刻打住，俯身把蔡徐坤压在自己跟栏杆之间。

蔡徐坤吓得浑身一僵，裸露的腰肢冷不防紧贴上冰冷的铁栏杆，下身还夹着男人滚烫的欲望，他被刺激得浑身一激灵，想叫又不敢叫，只能一抽一抽地喘气，任由王子异压着。

是保安巡逻，手电筒的光隔着窗户在屋里扫射，谁知道哪一下就会撞破窗帘背后的这场荒唐情事。王子异不敢乱动，只好慢慢地把手伸下去，握住蔡徐坤的阴茎快速套弄起来。蔡徐坤浑身上下抖得跟筛子似的，想叫王子异松手，又忍不住想催促他再多给，于是只好向后转过头去寻他的唇，对方也如他所愿，将他隐忍在喉口的呻吟声都尽数吞下。

在公开场合做着这档子事未免过于惊心动魄，一道道可以撕破他们罪行的光束在教室里来回逡巡着，最后混着对讲机沙沙作响的杂音，湮灭于走廊尽头。

四下归于沉寂的瞬间蔡徐坤终于猛地泄在王子异手里，高潮的时候绷紧了身子，两条长腿下意识夹紧了对方的阴茎，自己那根也剧烈抖动着射了出来。王子异被他夹得猝不及防，一阵战栗快感从茎身烧到尾椎骨，下身耸动得更快，不管不顾地顶撞了十几下后也泄在了他腿间。

攒了一个礼拜的公粮终于圆满交公。

蔡徐坤颤巍巍地去碰自己滚烫的腿根，摸到了一手更加滚烫的黏腻，也终于如愿以偿地拉着王子异往地上一瘫，放纵自己软成一滩烂泥。

激烈又仓促的一场事毕，王子异伏在蔡徐坤身上低低地喘着气，指尖把玩着他汗湿的鬓发。蔡徐坤任由他压着，浑身上下像被抽走了魂儿似的，眼神涣散在飘着汗味的半空中。

王子异摸上他红肿的腿根问：“疼吗？”

他茫然地摇了摇头道：“不疼。”

“要不再做一次？”

蔡徐坤白他一眼：“你还嫌今晚这里不够热闹？”

王子异就压着他不说话了。蔡徐坤清楚地感觉到他那根兄弟居然还硬得一柱擎天，后怕地想把人从身上推下去。王子异却蛮不讲理地埋在他胸前摇了摇头，小声嘘了一下。

“别动，抱一会儿。”

蔡徐坤就乖乖不动了，一下下捋着他的后背，像安抚一只躁动的大型犬。过了好久，他才漫不经心地开口：“你说这要是在两年前，咱俩被人发现做这档子事，怎么办？”

王子异像是没料到他会这么问，犹豫了一下说：“就说……我勾引你的？”

“得了吧，”蔡徐坤笑弯了眼，反驳一句，“怎么看都是我勾引的你。”

王子异从他身上翻下去，躺在旁边，转身又把湿哒哒的人捞进怀里，往下蹭了一点，脑袋枕在他小腹上，团团抱住蔡徐坤，努力把一大只都缩在他身边，像是转移话题又像是随口感慨：

“今天星星好少啊。”

你那么好，谁不想被你勾引呢？  
他其实想这么说。

王子异突然想起18年那段流言甚嚣尘上的日子里，蔡徐坤曾经问过他，出道以后最想做什么。

彼时他想了很久，皱着眉头很认真地思考后说：“好好睡一觉吧。”

蔡徐坤便笑他说，你这回答够掉粉的。

“真的会有很多人喜欢我们吗？”

蔡徐坤就愣住了，他是糊过一次的回锅肉，有过太多次期待落空后的转念成灰，所以其实没有自己看上去那么有底气。可他听到王子异这么跟自己求证，心底还是蓦地一酸。

有的人生来该是这天地间的少年，干净，热烈，哪怕当下一无所有。可他也是蔡徐坤的少年啊，真挚，偏执，只可惜留在他身边，真的会一无所有。

“会啊，偶练这么红，只要出道我们就赢了。会有很多人喜欢我们，也会有很多人每天八卦我们不合，但经历过这些以后我们都会变成很勇敢的人，有舞台有追求，有梦想也有自由。”

这是蔡徐坤最后的底气。

成年人的生存游戏太过叵测，所以他想把这份底气分给王子异一半，用最朴素易懂的言语。推着石头上山的宿命已经疲累至此，若再没有点一往无前的英勇傍身，他们寸步难行。

“子异，我不敢说能陪你去最好最远的未来。但我谢谢你陪我这一程，有没有下一程我都欣然接受，真的，这是真心话。”

“我只祝你有很好很远的人生。”

接到助理电话时是凌晨五点差五分。

他们又在练习室的地板上腻歪了一会儿，王子异才摁亮了手机的电筒。他们不敢开灯，就着微弱的光线随便收拾了下身上。临走前蔡徐坤在他锁骨根上的位置用力吮出了一个鲜艳水亮的吻痕，像是林子里的小狮王标记自个的猎物似的，尔后又餮足地躺回地上，伸手拍了拍王子异肌肉坚实的翘臀说：“好了，滚吧。”

王子异说着地上凉，想拉他起来结果死活拽不动，只能放任这小孩兀自打了个滚摁开手机，有一下没一下地刷起了微博：“别闹了，快走吧，我累了，再躺会儿就走。”

王子异知道这是蔡徐坤的老毛病。每次分开前都装得漫不经心，或是随手找些有的没的事情忙一忙，好把离别这件事滞在胸口的压抑感藏一下。

王子异不知道的是，蔡徐坤其实想的远比这些多。他不愿去定义和王子异的这段关系，同样不愿被这段关系所束缚。每次跟王子异做爱的时候他都更愿意把它当成一次露水情缘，想象自己是个两袖清风的浪子，而王子异是个来买春的英俊嫖客。

他想象自己能像戏子一样不顾廉耻，像饿殍一样冷漠无情。可王子异不这么想，他想给他清早醒来后的第一束晨曦，想给他带着阳光味道的衬衫和日复一日的梦想。

蔡徐坤偶尔也会因为这点分歧跟圈内好友吐吐苦水，说王子异唯一的缺点就是对他太好了，他这人好就好在，真他妈的好啊。像他私人专属的避难所，可谁能在避难所里安家呢。”

“狗屁避难所。”

他记得周锐当时发给他的那一串语音是这么说的：

“人对你好你还不乐意了？人子异好着呢，没那么复杂，是你无家可归的时间太久了。”

说实话蔡徐坤觉得锐姐骂得对，他确实习惯了无家可归，唯独后怕王子异想给自己太多避之不及的东西，就像他害怕王子异每次走到门口都一定会回头一样。

但这次不太一样，因为他回头的时候还扯了一些无关紧要的话：“你接下来什么安排？”

“就……明天飞去录跑男呗，后面还有个拍摄，中间能休息个……两天吧……”蔡徐坤也不烦他，掰着手指算给他听，末了还有气无力地啧啧两声，回过头来风情万种地埋怨了他一眼，“怎么，你现在是不是真的不够了解我了啊王子异？”

王子异握着门把的手突然一松，冥冥中觉得有什么东西正一点点随风散去。他想他应该去抓，不，他必须抓住，否则今天以后他可能就要永远错过蔡徐坤了。于是他选择听从了自己这么点本愿，冲上去把人从地上捞起来，耗尽了今晚所有力气似的，想把他融化进自己怀里。

“……休息的时候，回家住好吗？”

蔡徐坤一下子被他撞懵了，回过神来还想问他回哪个家，其实他心知肚明，但就是想问，问了又怕王子异生气，于是斟酌着开口：“你…想我回去吗？”

王子异不知道还能说些什么，虽然他有好多话想说。他想对蔡徐坤说工作辛苦了早点休息好好照顾自己，想说合作舞台真的很好看啊你真的太棒了，想说我爱你，想说咱们继续当情人也不错，但如果可以的话，要不要换一种身份试试？

脑海里转过无数纷杂的念头，他最后只说了句：

“嗯，回家吧，我等你回家。”

END.


End file.
